


dreaming of a bright christmas

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Christmas, M/M, oodles of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DMMd Secret Santa gift for aobabyseragaki featuring two RenAo stories! The two try to make their first Christmas together a day to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dreaming of a bright christmas

This would be their first Christmas together.

Ren was no longer able to look up what kind of gifts he should get for Aoba on a whim anymore – he had to access a computer physically now. But Ren was more than content to give up instant access to internet, e-mail, and printing for the chance to use his fingers on the keyboard of Aoba`s spare computer.  
There were all sorts of Christmas traditions he`d only overheard of in the past. He`d witnessed Aoba hanging mistletoe in Heibon (only to regret it later on) and watched the Seragaki family engage in gift giving. For Aoba`s birthday, he was only able to print out a special coupon for him, but this Christmas, he could physically give Aoba something.  
After searching tirelessly about Christmas worldwide (How to Celebrate Christmas in France, The History of Mistletoe, What Not to Put in Eggnog) he`d discovered that a timeless tradition was going sledding, skiing, making snowmen — playing in the snow.

The temperatures in Midorijima were often a comfortable, steady climate. Colder in the winter, yes, but hardly enough to usher a White Christmas out of those steely gray clouds.  
It suddenly hit Ren try to make it a white Christmas.  
Although it would be an imitation, this season was all about “the thought that counts,” right?  
Ren had devised a clever plan that would involve a large fan, a bit of climbing (and if Aoba found out, he would have scolded his ear off since they were still doing residual therapy) and plenty of feathers.

“Oh!”  
An excited breath escaped Aoba`s lips as, for only a moment, he was fooled into thinking that the sudden sprinkling of white outside the window was snow. He hurriedly took Ren by the hand, leading him outside. The both of them unconsciously snuggled closer in the cold, twin gazes looking up above to watch the ‘snowfall.’  
“Did you do this, Ren?”  
“Yes. I wanted Aoba to experience a ‘white Christmas.’”  
Aoba`s expression was dumbfounded. Had he looked this up himself? A warmth spread in his chest at the magic his lover was able to make in that moment, the steady quiet hum of the fan being the only sound in the silence. It really felt like it was snowing. He was about to murmur how pleased he was with Ren`s gift before an ear splitting shout completely shattered the peaceful quiet.  
  
 _“Where on_ earth _are my pillows!?”_  
  
Hazel eyes narrowed, slowly shifting over to Ren`s nervous gaze, so snail-like that it almost seemed like they were in a sitcom.  
“…Ren.”

“Yes Aoba?”

“You didn`t take granny`s pillows from the attic, did you…?”

“I believe that…yes, I did.”  
With an exasperated sigh, Aoba`s lips couldn`t help but curl into a smile of complete frustration. Yet he was oddly amused by this turn of events, and with a sigh he turned completely to Ren, clapping a hand on his shoulder.  
“Well. Now we know what to get granny for Christmas.”  
  
“Brand new pillows?”  
  
“Now you`re getting it.”  
With a laugh, Aoba shook his head slowly at Ren. Even though they had succeeded in royally pissing off Tae for the holidays, they could at least enjoy this moment.  
Tugging on Ren`s sleeve, he dragged them straight to the nearest pile of feathers that had accumulated. It would be a shame to waste the ruined pillows, after all.  
“Hey, let`s go make some feather angels!”  
And it wouldn`t get them wet like the snow.

 

* * *

 

This would be their first Christmas together!

Aoba was all a-twinkle about Christmas lights. Of course, he had more experience putting them up in Heibon where there were plenty of counters to stand on, he was confident in his abilities to handle just one little room.  
There were tangles of wires crisscrossed all over the floor. If he wasn`t careful, a misstep would shatter one of the precious bulbs. He tiptoed around the tatami mat like he was walking around eggshells, picking up a thread of rainbow coloured lights. Except when he picked up one, at least five more wires came up with him.  
“…I should have untangled them first, huh.”

This was going to be a long night.

Aoba had specifically requested for Tae to keep Ren out of their shared room for the evening. It was going to be his surprise, but Ren didn`t know a single thing that his lover was planning. With cups of hot chocolate in their hands, they peacefully watched a broadcast of snow falling in other countries on Christmas Eve. Perhaps Tae decided to show this to Ren specifically to hint that they didn`t need to see snow in person in order to have a white Christmas. Their silence was comfortable, punctuated every now and then by a sudden thud and a stream of cursing that would follow.  
“Are you sure he`s alright?”  
“He`ll be fine. He has a hard head, falling won`t hurt.”  
At that, Ren managed to hide a smile behind the rim of his mug.

As the hours ticked by, the sounds grew less and less, but midnight was creeping about them. Tae had gone to sleep a few hours before, making Ren promise with all his heart that he would keep his promise and stay downstairs. Knowing Tae`s streak when it came to punishment, he nodded nervously. Ren was an obedient boy by nature, after all. But he certainly had a newfound impatience that began to develop ever since he began his new life.

His eyelids were growing heavy before he heard Aoba`s slightly tired voice calling down to him.  
“Hurry! But when you get to the top of the stairs, close your eyes, okay?”

He followed with a quizzical look, complying with his orders and placing his hands over his eyes for good measure once he reached the top. A warm hand was placed on the small of his back, leading him in like a child awaiting a grand Christmas miracle.  
Aoba placed him right at the threshold of their room, running over to the outlet. He`d worked extra hard to link all the lights back to one plug. In one swift movement, everything would come to life.  
“Okay, open your eyes in three…two…one!”

When hands fell away from amber eyes, he was stunned by the sight as a sudden buzz filled the air. It felt like an incantation that the lights whispered as they came to life. The room was covered from ceiling to floor in an array of color. Dazzling rainbow colours hung over the bed from the ceiling as the glass door to the veranda was framed by a frosty white. He`d even managed to hang snowflake stickers over the cold glass. Did he remember Ren`s efforts to make it snow?

Now they could really have a white Christmas after all.

Ren looked to Aoba with a tender smile on his face. Even though the weather was cold, he felt very warm as he brought his beloved into his embrace. Closing their eyes, they saw the reflection of the multicoloured lights speckle the insides of their eyelids like a kaleidoscope.  
Until a sudden pop caused their eyes to shoot open.

The room`s gentle buzz suddenly pitched forth into a heavy hum, the lights suddenly as overwhelming as the sun before a sudden fizzle echoed through the room as several lights popped. One after the other, the sound echoed until the entire room suddenly went dark as night.  
  
“…Oh.”  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“I blew a fuse.”  
They grew quiet, a long moment passing them by in the dark silence. And suddenly, they burst into laughter at the very same time. The two lovers had tried their best to give each other the best Christmas ever, and even though it hadn`t ended the way they hoped, it was certainly a day they would never forget.  
"Let`s go get some candles. I`ll fix it in the morning."  
  
He couldn`t think of a better way to celebrate some Christmas cheer than with candle lit cuddles.


End file.
